Under The Smoke
by Dbztron2
Summary: Under the stench of smoke and coffee, he was sure that goth was an omega. Now he just had to work up the courage to call him. Mike/Pete. Vampire/Goth. Vampir/Red Goth. Omegaverse. One-shot.


The scent was there. He was sure it was there underneath all the smoke and coffee stench.

That kid, that goth kid he wanted nothing more than to forget about along with the rest of that group that had fedexed him to Scottsdale, was an omega.

Mike, now dressed in regular pajamas and cleaned of any vampire makeup since he was in his room and out of the public eye, paced by the table where his phone sat.

He had gotten Pete's number during the whole emo takeover thing and just hadn't been able to bring himself to delete it. Now he wished he had gotten rid of the little pricks number because, knowing that it was still programed into his contact list, he wanted nothing more than to call the goth.

When they had first met, and even when the emo thing was going on, the goth had yet to present his dynamic. Not that Mike cared or was shocked since he had been a late bloomer himself.

But now… Now Mike was about ninety-nine percent sure that the red haired goth was an omega, and it was killing him inside for reasons he couldn't even explain to himself.

Sure he was an alpha himself, and yes alphas were suppose to be attracted to omegas because of nature or some BS along those lines, but Mike had presented as an alpha about a year ago and has yet to be this affected by an omega until now.

And the only reason he had caught a whiff of the goths scent, a good enough one he could tell what the fourth graders dynamic was beneath all the smoke and coffee, was because he was a minute late to one of PC Principles mandatory assemblies due to a restroom emergency and the only seat left was the one next to Pete.

That was a week ago and now everyday he's been thinking about Pete, how he still had his number. He even went to the goth kids hang out once, made a show of 'tripping', and 'fell' onto Pete just to get another whiff just to confirm his suspicions.

He was sure he made a fool of himself, and normal wouldn't care since the goth kids all already thought of the vamp kids as fools anyway. But now he had this stupid crush, one he had no business having, and he actually cared about how that damn goth kid though of him.

Finally he stopped his pacing and just glared at the phone laying innocently on the table.

He knew he had to just face this thing, just one call and it'd be over with.

But he couldn't. Because what was he supposed to say? 'Hey, I know our cliques don't get along, but I can smell that you presented as an omega and I'm an alpha so, now I have a crush on you. So date me?'.

It would have been so much easier if he had just never taken the goths number in the first place.

Glancing at the clock he could see it was already seven thirty. He wanted to get this whole thing settled tonight so he could just have things go back to normal as soon as possible, and if he was going to do that he should probably do it now while there was still a chance the other kid was awake.

He'd have to just wing it. He'd wasted to much time wallowing in self pity and worrying over nothing already, and there was no more time to prepare himself if he was going to do this tonight.

Picking up his phone, he scrolled through the contacted until he found Pete's number and hit call.

He held his breath until the goth picked up.

"Hello?"

It was the voice he'd been hoping and dreading to hear again for the past few days.

"U-um hey. Hey Pete, this is Mike. Mike Makoski."

What a lame opening line. Oh well, it was already said, just deep breath and…

"Oh, what do you want poser?"

"Well, I um… I was just wondering…"  
"Just spit it out already!"

Mike winced.

"Would you uh… would you like to hang out sometime?"

"...Hang out?"

"Yeah, uh, like a date per se?"

His heart hammered to such a degree he thought it may burst.

"A date?"

"Yeah, uh, you are an omega right?"

 _Smooth_.

"Oh god, you are such a lame ass poser."

"So was that a no?"

"..."

"Pete?"

Oh god he messed this up, now he'd get made fun of at school and-

"Fine. One date if it'll make you stop acting so weird. But you can not say 'per se', wear plastic fangs, and no one can find out about it!"

"Deal!"

In his excitement he forgot to say bye or hang up, just slammed the phone down on the table and proceeded to fanboy over the fact that his stupid crush, had just sad yes to a date with him. He had worried for nothing!

* * *

Meanwhile on the other end of the line Pete had to fight back a laugh as he listened to his date fanboy over the fact he had just said yes to a date.

"What a poser." Pete sighs.

Ah well, at least Pete didn't have to make a fool of himself asking Mike out himself. Mike did the hard part for him and he could still be the cool goth playing it all off as… well he wasn't sure what he would play it off as if asked yet. But no one had asked yet and he could still be the cool goth in all of this.

No one had to know that this cool hair flipping goth had fallen for the leader of the vampires long before presenting as an omega. Mike could take the brunt of being the poser crusher in this relationship, he was the alpha after all.

Hanging up before Mike knew he had heard him fanboying, Pete set the phone down and turned out the lights.

Hopefully Mike would get some sleep tonight too.

* * *

 **Okay, so the end was a little tacky, but I'm still happy with this. I've been wanting to do a fic about Pete and Mike for a while now, and an omegaverse for South Park, and being able to work both things into one fic has made be very happy. I think I might try to do more with the goth kids and vampires and/or do more South Park Omegaverse stuff, maybe I'll even do a sequel or something for this.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed per se, and feedback is always welcome posers!**


End file.
